


Secret Moments

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, ear biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor visits Mairon in Valinor and they share a few short moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Moments

The forge fire burned hot as Mairon hammered at the thin piece of metal. He shaped it with practiced hands. He was alone. Everyone else had gone to eat, but he wanted to finish his work first. Even though he no longer had any loyalty to Aule, he still took pride in his work. Everything had to be perfect. Suddenly, Mairon felt a familiar presence in the forge. It was coming up behind him.

“I did not expect you for a few days,” he said.

“I snuck in early. I was hoping you would have some useful information,” Melkor said. 

“There is very little to report at the moment, Manwe and the others are still preparing for the arrival of the Children,” Mairon said

“Why they are excited about the arrival of beings who will only mar my Arda I will never understand,” Melkor said.

“I do not know, my Lord. But perhaps these Children will prove useful if you can corrupt them as you did many of us,” Mairon replied.

“Perhaps,” Melkor conceded. “None will ever be as useful to me as you, however.”

Mairon preened at the praise. Melkor was directly behind Mairon now. Mairon felt fingers brushing hair away from the side of his face. Mairon closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.

“I thought you were here merely for my report,” Mairon said.

“I missed you, my Mairon,” Melkor replied. “I long for the day when you can join me in Utumno and I can make you truly mine.”

“I am yours, My Lord,” Mairon replied. “I too long for that day, but I have much work to complete here now. Aule and the others will be back soon. You should leave before anyone sees you.”

“Not yet. I’ve waited too long for you, Mairon. I am no longer willing to be patient,” Melkor said as he stroked a finger against Mairon’s ear.

“Have you ever been patient?” Mairon asked a little breathily.

“You like that,” Melkor purred. “You’re ears are so sensitive. I noticed last time I kissed you. I think I am going to have a little fun with this.”

Mairon moaned as he felt Melkor’s tongue tracing the top of his ear. Melkor gently sucked on the tip. His hand was buried in Mairon’s hair. It felt so good. Melkor nibbled at the side of Mairon’s ear, little tiny bites that made Mairon shudder. Melkor’s other hand slid up to stroke against Mairon’s nipples only to stop at the feel of metal.

“You pierced them,” Melkor groaned.

“Yes,” Mairon said with a smirk. “You mentioned last time how pretty they would look that way.”

Mairon could feel Melkor’s hard length against his arse. There was so little time, but he could no longer wait for this. Melkor tugged at the little metal bars one at a time. The slight hint of pain only drove Mairon higher. The tongue still caressed against his ear.

Mairon took Melkor’s hand and pulled it towards him. He helped Melkor slide the hand into his breeches. Mairon groaned. How he had longed for this. The heat from Melkor’s chest leeched into his back, and Melkor’s hard body pressed firmly against him. 

“Please,” Mairon whimpered.

Melkor began stroking up and down Mairon’s length. He moved slowly, teasingly at first. Mairon keened and thrust back against Melkor.

“Harder,” Mairon demanded. “Faster.”

Melkor smirked and complied, his hand gripping tightly now. Mairon let out a stuttered groan. It felt so good. He had imagined the feel of Melkor against him so many times. He had done this with other Maia. A few quick hand jobs and a few uses of his mouth to get something he wanted. He had touched himself over and over again, imagining when he could finally be with Melkor.

Yet this was so much better. Melkor’s presence consumed him. Even just his hand was enough to make Mairon weak in the knees. Mairon leaned back further against Melkor for support. He was dangerously close to collapsing. Melkor’s other hand slid down to wrap around his waist as the first hand continued to stroke.

“Fuck…oh fuck,” Mairon whined.

“That’s it, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “Let go for me. You are so beautiful like this.”

“Yes…please…so close Master,” Mairon keened.

Mairon could feel his release approaching. He was so very hard. He ached with need. His hips thrust back, pressing against Melkor’s length.

“Come for me,” Melkor whispered in his ear before nibbling at it again and sliding his other hand back up to tug on Mairon’s nipples.

It was more than enough. Mairon came with a cry. His seed spurted into his breeches, coating the insides and Melkor’s hand. Mairon panted against Melkor for a few moments. Then he stood up and pulled away. Melkor slipped his hand out of Mairon’s breeches.

Mairon turned to Melkor. Melkor had lifted the hand to his lips. The Vala sucked his fingers, lapping up all of Mairon’s seed. Mairon purred in pleasure.

“Here, Master,” Mairon said. “Let me return the favor.”

“I though you said the others would return shortly,” Melkor said.

“Perhaps, but we have time,” Mairon said. “I want to taste you.”

Mairon knelt. He looked up at Melkor and grinned. He licked his lips as Melkor parted his robes and pulled out the large, thick length. He had waited for this moment for so long. There was not much time, but that did not matter. He had to have a taste. 

Mairon leaned in and ran his tongue along the tip. It tasted so good. He wanted to breathe it all in. He wanted to be filled with the essence of his master so he would remember this moment until they could be together again.

Mairon leaned in to suck on Melkor’s stones. He felt Melkor’s fingers sliding through his hair as the Vala groaned loudly. Part of him worried that someone might hear, but most of him did not care. Let them question him. He would never divulge the identity of his lover. 

“Suck it, Mairon,” Melkor commanded. “Take it in that pretty mouth of yours.”

Mairon looked up at his master as he complied. He wrapped his lips around Melkor’s length and slid down deep. Melkor was large and thick, but Mairon was practiced enough to take most of it in. He inhaled in the scent of Melkor, a deep and earthy scent that drove him wild. He slid back up so just the tip was in his mouth and then back down. He took even more in, relaxing his throat.

“That’s it, Mairon,” Melkor groaned.

Mairon was completely focused on Melkor. There was nothing else in the room. This was not at all like the times he had done this with others. Mairon was good at using sex to get what he wanted, but that was not this. This was an act of reverence. He was on his knees before his master, desperate to show his devotion in the short moments they had together.

Melkor’s fingers were now gripping tightly against Mairon’s hair. Melkor’s hips began to thrust. Mairon let Melkor claim his mouth. He forced down a gag as Melkor filled him completely. He could not breathe, but somehow it felt good. 

Melkor held it a few moments before sliding back out. Mairon gasped a few breaths around the length and then slid himself back down all the way. Melkor grunted in surprise before thrusting again. Mairon stroked his tongue against Melkor as Melkor used his mouth. 

The sounds of his master’s pleasure filled Mairon with pleasant satisfaction. This was Melkor, the most powerful being in all Arda, and Mairon was the one pleasuring him. Suddenly there was a pounding on the locked door.

“Mairon!” Curumo yelled.

Mairon kept going. He was glad he had remembered to lock the door earlier. He could tell Melkor was almost there from the way his fingers tightened in his hair and the guttural groans coming from his mouth. Curumo could wait. His Master’s need was far more important.

Melkor howled as he came, his seed filling Mairon’s mouth in thick spurts. Mairon swallowed it all. It tasted so good. He wanted every last drop. Melkor’s fingers stroked his hair. Mairon purred contentedly. Finally Melkor pulled out.

“You should leave,” Mairon said. “I do not want them to catch you here.”

“Until later, then, my Little Flame,” Melkor purred before heading to the back door.

Once Melkor had left, Mairon waited a few moments before unlocking the front. Curumo slammed open the door and stalked in. He glared at Mairon.

“Who was that?” Curumo asked.

“None of your business,” Mairon hissed.

“We are supposed to be working,” Curumo snapped back. “I am telling Aule that you kept me out so you could bed someone.”

“Do that and I’ll tell him it was you who ruined his favorite hammer,” Mairon said.

Curumo eyed Mairon warily. Then they both turned back to the forge and got to work. Mairon’s thoughts were racing. He was filled with images of Melkor and of what they had just done together. He hoped he could join his master soon. He wanted more. It would never be enough. He could still taste Melkor on his tongue, though, and that, for now, was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I previously wrote a first-time fic where they are in Utumno, but I've been recently obsessed with the idea of them having a bit of fun in Valinor. This is what resulted.


End file.
